


Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

by aka_noodle



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: M/M, Weird Plot Shit, the unicorn - Freeform, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopinder comes home after a long day to find Mr Pool has broken into his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bullgod1997](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bullgod1997).



> Written for a prompt on tumblr. Requested by my boyfriend (cos that's not weird).

Dopinder walked into his apartment and dumped his jacket on the couch. It had been a long day, only made worse by the police showing up when he was home for lunch that day to ask about the man he may have murdered, but honestly he was only following his friend’s advice and it had been effective. Gita had come over last night to be comforted by Bandhu’s cousin and had only left after a phone call from her mother that morning asking where she was.

  
He kicked off his shoes and headed for his bedroom, he had had a long day of driving and now all he wanted was to take a long hot shower and sleep for as long as he could get away with.

 

His plans went out the window as he entered the bedroom.

  
A man lay on his bed. A man covered with what appeared to be some kind of scar tissue and wearing a red mask. Just a red mask.

  
Dopinder’s mouth hung open. It took him a few moments to process the fact that Mr Pool had somehow gotten into his apartment and was now naked and apparently waiting for him.

 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

  
Deadpool turned to him. The fabric of the mask shifted slightly and Dopinder was sure he was smiling.

  
“Just wanted to check up on you. Sooo… how are things going with Gita?”

  
The man leaned forward like a girl at a slumber party talking with her friends about their crushes.

  
Dopinder walked forward and sat down on the edge of the double bed.

  
“Surprisingly well. She was here last night…” As strange as it was, by this point he had come to terms with the fact that it was better to just indulge Mr Pool. “But why are you naked?”

  
“Why aren’t you?”

  
Dopinder faltered at that. Nothing about this made any sense and he didn’t know how to respond so instead he tried to change the topic.  
“How did it go with the woman you talked about?”

  
Besides maybe this line of questioning would help him figure out why the other man was here. Naked.

  
Deadpool sat up at that and gave Dopinder two thumbs up. “It went great. Still trying to figure out the details but our sex life is back on track.”

  
“Good… I think?” Dopinder paused a moment. What was the best way to put this? “Does she… does she know that you’re… here?”

  
Deadpool raised an eyebrow, somehow visible beneath the mask. “We’re not exactly what you’d call exclusive…”

  
“Neither are Gita and I.” It was out of his mouth before he even thought about it. Still he didn’t exactly regret it.

  
“Good, because I brought my unicorn.”

  
Dopinder didn’t know what to think as Deadpool pulled a large stuffed unicorn onto the bed beside him.

  
None of this made any sense. It had to be some kind of crazy dream that he’d wake up from any second.

  
He leaned forward and pulled up Deadpool’s mask. He was going crazy. He knew it. He had never done anything like this before. But… he had never kidnapped anyone or killed anyone or accepted high fives as payment before he met Mr Pool either. Maybe this could be good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just glad to be writing again. And I honestly think Wade and Vanessa would have an open relationship.


End file.
